Wafia Wasabi Peas
by Wafia Primo
Summary: Wasabi peas make the world so much better... Inspired by a choking person. :D Fanfiction by finklemeire, khrhibariluv, and their boss. We do not own. The wine included in the story is real. The bottle was not harmed, but it was emptied.


**:D WASABI PEAS ARE YUMMU!!!**

**We do not own KHR.**

**This is Meagan's, Wonyoung's and I's story.**

**This will be posted up on our accounts, but with different grammar and beginning notes.**

**Like, ****:D WASABI PEAS ARE YUMMU!!! will only appear on mine.**

**I know ish bad grammar, but meh. Its a comedy.**

* * *

Jenny ran into the room with a large bag of... something in her arms.

She ran into the room screaming "Yummu yummu muymuy yummu!!!"

Wonyoung didn't look up from her book. "Let me guess. Wasabi peas."

Meagan nodded. "Prooooooobably. Most likely. Definitely."

Adrianne, James, and Andy shuddered and inched away from the raven-haired girl.

She started downing a pack.

Five minutes later...

Wonyoung, Meagan, and Isabella counted down. "Three. Two. One."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dino looked at Jenny in alarm. "Jen-chan, how much did you eat?!"

Jenny smiled in him happily. "Fifteen packs one right after the other."

Hibari glanced at her. "And you're proud of that? Weird omnivore."

Jenny squealed. "I'm an omnivore now?! Yes!!! I wubbles you~"

She tried to hug Hibari but a certain ill-tempered girl stuck her foot out along the way.

Jenny managed to trip and make a whole rack of wine crash around Dino.

"Wonyoung!!! How is he going to get out safely with all that glass around him?"

"How should I know!!! I wasn't the one who did that to him!!! And how did you do that anyway? You're fifty feet away from the stupid thing!"

Isabella glanced up guiltily. "Oh, about that... See, we never transferred Tsuna and Dino's clumsiness back to them. It's still in your body. We injected an anti-klutz potion into you, but it seems to be wearing off now."

Jenny just stared at her. "What?"

Katherine shrugged. "It's true. Remember when you suddenly got knocked out sometime a couple of months ago? Yeah, we injected it in then."

She slouched in a corner, and immediately, a mushroom village popped up around her.

"Dino... I hates yoooooose... Tsuna. You are just plain pathetic."

"What's with the mushrooms? How did they get through the floor anyway? We're on the fifth floor!" Meagan exclaimed.

"...Yeah...That defies almost every science known to man-kind...And the Mafia..." Chiara said.

"... I like orange popsicles." Jenny pulled a popsicle out of nowhere and ate it.

Nancy suddenly spoke up. "Hey, wasn't that Xanxus's?"

The room grew VERY VERY quiet.

Cindi entered the room.

"Boss... Xanxus is here and he's not happy."

A dark aura suddenly filled the room.

"Uh oh..." A bullet nearly shaved Jenny's scalp off.

"Congrats. You're screwed. I would suggest running now." Meagan said sarcastically.

"Bye bye, boss!" Isabella smiled cheerfully before disappearing in a veil of mist with Mukuro, Chrome, and Harrison, who had been saved by Chrome.

"Sayonora Primo." Wonyoung and Hibari leaped out the window and landed neatly on the ground outside, running a couple of yards away from the building and looking up at the window.

Knowing she had only one way to survive, she took out a bottle.

When Xanxus saw it, there was a gleam of a child's love for candy in his eye.

"Stop! Or the bottle gets it!"

He paused for a moment before snatching the bottle out of Jenny's hand and running out while laughing insanely. Cindi followed, shaking her head.

Dino stood up, shaking a bit. "What was that?"

"A bottle of **1787 Chateau Lafitte**. It costs $156,450 per bottle. About 1.5 year's worth of an average middle class man's salary. I was planning on saving it for next Christmas..."

Wonyoung suddenly jumped in through the window with a pale face. Hibari leapt in after her, shaking a bit.

Isabella, Mukuro, Chrome, and Harrison appeared a few seconds later.

The room was silent, waiting for them to speak.

Hibari spoke up first. "W-was that...?"

Wonyoung shuddered. "That's one side of Xanxus I never want to see again..."

Isabella glared at Mukuro. "What did I tell you about interrupting Xanxus during his happy hour?"

Mukuro shivered. "I know, I know, don't interrupt him. But what in the WORLD was THAT?!"

Chiara sighed. "What happened? Did Mukuro try to take the bottle?"

Wonyoung nodded. "Yup. And now Harrison and Chrome are traumatized for life."

The two looked like they were about to go into eternal shock.

The whole room was silent, until someone started choking.

"Meagan!!! What's wrong?"

Jenny frantically waved her arms and said, "She tried a wasabi pea but choked!"

Yamamoto jumped over all the glass and ran to her. (Where did he come from?)

"Meggie-chan! Don't die and leave me alone this world!"

"Grammar, dude. Grammar." No one paid attention to the pizza guy.

Yamamoto gave Meggie a passionate kiss.

Meggie managed to breath again.

"Aww, thanks Yamatoowers~"

They hugged.

Later, Yamamoto said it was just mouth-to-mouth, but we definitely know better.

* * *

**This was all inspired by Jenny chugging down packs of wasabi peas and choking on them for a second.**

**It was supposed to be focused on Meagan, but we got off topic.**

**Review guys! **


End file.
